


Kill Me, Instead (Don't Fall in Love With Me)

by bisous_chaton



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Demon!Jihoon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shadowhunter!Seongwu, Shadowhunters vs Demons, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisous_chaton/pseuds/bisous_chaton
Summary: As a child, Seongwu always knew he was different from his friends. He sees creatures that a mundane cannot see nor feel its presence. As he grows up, he heard a lot of stories going around involving the only red-head demon in the world. He has heard how cruel that demon is and how much he has killed already. He promised himself that no one should ever have to suffer in the hands of this demon. But, things turned out differently...





	Kill Me, Instead (Don't Fall in Love With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like, this story's concept was supposed to be a Death Note AU but I feel like I won't be able to pull it off haha so here it goes.
> 
> Again, I hope you give this some love <3
> 
> I promise not to hurt you with this story tho.

_Shadowhunters._

 

These people are born with special abilities. They can see creatures that cannot be seen by the mundanes. These people are sent to an academy, after turning ten years of age, that was built for shadowhunters long ago as demons started to make their existence known and that they should be feared. However, as they start to emerge, some people's genetic 

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations for reaching this end. Thank you for reading this haha. I know I'm not a good writer but like, I try okay. HAHA. I try to be the best version of myself each day.
> 
> Next fic, I think would be a PanWink... I think. AHAHAHA.


End file.
